


Show me how much you want me

by stormyMac



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom!Catra, Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top!Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyMac/pseuds/stormyMac
Summary: Catra has been struggling under the stress of the rehabilitation projects after the war and decisions that fall to her.  She asks her girlfriend to help calm her mind.Post Season 5My first work for this fandom! Not beta read whatsoever so do with that what you will.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 85





	Show me how much you want me

She was excited. They’d been planning this for a while now, of course, but she still hadn’t exactly been expecting it to move so quickly. She had planned on just teasing Adora and seeing what reactions she could get from her usually bashful girlfriend. What she wasn’t expecting from her whispered plans and teasing caresses was for Adora to lead her straight to the bedroom without a word of what was next for her.

Now Catra was kneeling in the middle of their huge bed, the size of which she’d normally complain about but would be helpful tonight. Adora had stripped her of most of her clothing before helping her into position and tying her wrists behind her back with a piece of hemp rope they’d bought earlier during their preparations. She’d then secured a black blindfold across Catra’s eyes before exiting the room again, leaving Catra bound and waiting. Catra could hear her lover moving about in the next room, but wasn’t sure what Adora had planned exactly. 

When they talked about this before, Catra had been explicit in her wishes. She wanted Adora to use her: to be filthy, to tell her what to do, to take what she wanted and to make her listen if she started acting bratty. Adora had had her reservations of course - doing anything that she wanted normally came second to the wishes of her loved ones. But Catra had made it clear. She wanted Adora to take what was hers and to push Catra’s limits. To remove the decision making from Catra’s head and allow her the space to just take orders and let the pleasure wash over her. 

In the next room, Adora worried again about doing this correctly for Catra while she undressed. Her girlfriend needed this; she had come to her with tears in her eyes and begged for Adora to take charge and remove her burden for even a little while. But Adora was still afraid of taking things too far or not far enough. Catra had reassured her multiple times, she would use the safe word if things became overwhelming, and they had talked out what they were comfortable with multiple times in the last week before Adora decided to act on it tonight. 

Catra had been especially teasing that evening, whispering all of the ways that she wanted Adora to wreck her while they were at dinner with their friends and trailing her tail along Adora’s thighs under the table. Adora knew that her lover had a tough week working with Glimmer on reconstruction projects, and figured that tonight was as good a night as any for them to indulge in her girlfriend’s fantasies.

Adora took a deep breath. She entered the room slowly, knowing that Catra’s heightened senses likely meant that she would know exactly when her girlfriend entered anyway.

Catra’s heart pounded as she listened to the bedroom door open and heard Adora approach her. She couldn’t see anything through her blindfold, but she did feel Adora’s hand skim up from the side of her knee towards her chest. The hand stopped when it reached her face as Adora cupped her cheek and lovingly pressed her lips to Catra’s temple. 

“Doing okay?” Adora murmured into her lover’s skin.

“Yes.” Catra breathed, already feeling as if she was dancing on a wire just from being left to wait in her underwear for Adora to return. The careful caress of her girlfriend’s hand was entirely too much and nowhere near enough. 

“Color?” Adora prompted. They’d worked out a check in tool during their planning – red to stop the scene, yellow to slow down, and

“Green, idiot. We’ve not even started.” Catra smirked, unable to hold back her bratty comment even as she rubbed her thighs together. But she knew that her lover was waiting to hear that she was ready to continue. She usually appreciated Adora’s dedication to her comfort, but right now she needed her to start touching her already. She felt Adora let out a breathy chuckle near her ear before bending down to start trailing kisses down Catra’s jaw.

“And your safe word?” Adora continued her path along Catra’s jaw and down her neck, apparently unaware of her girlfriend squirming beneath her featherlike touches.

“Eternia. Adora, please baby.” She gasped out when Adora ghosted her tongue along her collarbone. Adora smiled against her skin at the pet name that her girlfriend normally wouldn’t give out so quickly. She was surprised that Catra seemed to be this sensitive already, but she was definitely not going to complain about seeing her girlfriend like this.

“Shh, Cat. I’ve got you.” Adora reached back up to grasp Catra’s lips with her own. She started out slow and passionate, but quickly sped up to match Catra’s frantic pace when she noticed her frustration. She felt Catra sneak her tongue out to pass against her lips and gave a sharp nip to her bottom lip in return, earning a small whimper. She instantly decided that she wanted to hear every sound that Catra could make for her. “I thought you wanted me in charge tonight, love?”

Catra whimpered again as she felt Adora’s hands reach back up to cup her through her lacey bralette. She hadn’t known exactly how the night would go, but a girl could dream so she came prepared in a set that she knew Adora would like. “You are baby, but please. I need you.”

“And you have me.” Adora whispered in response, gently flicking the nails of her thumbs across Catra’s stiff nipples through her bra. A low moan rose from Catra’s chest. “But you have to be patient.”

Adora kissed Catra in earnest now, teeth and tongue and passion making them a bit sloppy but so perfect. She trailed her hands from Catra’s breasts to her back, unhooking the bralette with ease and freeing Catra from the restricting garment. Her hands came back around, squeezing both breasts before pinching at Catra’s nipples with her thumbs and forefingers.

Adora returned her mouth to Catra’s neck, sucking and nipping lightly along the delicate skin there as Catra groaned above her. With a sharp twist of her right hand that made Catra jump, Adora bit down onto the juncture of Catra’s neck and shoulder with force, sucking and laving at the spot until she had left a sizable bruise for the next day.

Catra had moved herself impossibly closer to Adora now, trying to rut her hips up against her lover but finding no purchase while Adora held her tightly. She felt her girlfriend’s large hands, rough from years of drills, drop slowly from her chest to her hips and begin pressing her backwards. Adora gently helped her lie back into the mattress, ensuring that her restrained arms fell in a comfortable spot beneath her before slithering down Catra’s body.

“What was it that you wanted from me, love?” Adora asked, partially to reassure herself that Catra wanted this, to be manhandled and teased, and partially to hear her girlfriend admit how badly she wanted her. When she only got a high-pitched whine in response, she bit down once more against the top swell of Catra’s breast. 

She pulled back once more after leaving a gentle kiss atop the new mark. “I need to hear it from you, Cat. What. Do. You. Want?” She punctuated each word with another light kiss, traveling down Catra’s chest to just below her bellybutton. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Catra squirmed under her girlfriend’s ministrations so close to where she needed to feel her touch. “Adora, I –“ She cut off again when she felt Adora’s tongue trail along the waistline of her panties. “I want you!”

She could have cried when Adora pulled back once more. She kneeled between her legs to place a kiss against Catra’s lips before leaning back to grip her thighs. “I want specifics, love. How do you want me?”

“Please, please Adora. Touch me. Use me. Make me yours.”

“Anything for you, love.” Now having heard her girl’s desires, Adora quickly pulled her panties from her legs, marveling at the bounty before her. The girl was absolutely dripping from all the lead up to this moment. “Oh Cat,” she murmured. “You’re so beautiful.”

Adora took a deep breath before leaning in to enjoy her girl’s sweet pussy. She flattened her tongue, dragging it along Catra’s slit from her opening up to her clit. The taste had her eyes rolling back in her head before she could get her bearings. She pulled her tongue back to her opening, pulsing it into her girlfriend a few times and curving it to find the special spongey spot along her front wall. Catra was past real sentences now, uttering out broken syllables that seemed to resemble “Adora,” “please,” and “love you” between her moans of ecstasy. 

Adora drew her tongue back to the top of Catra’s pussy, pointing it and drawing small, tight circles around her clit that had Catra thrashing her head hard enough to partially dislodge the blindfold. Adora pulled a hand down under her chin to insert a finger into Catra’s sopping opening just as she sucked her clit into her mouth.

Catra shrieked at the suction, pulling against her restraints and calling for another. She felt herself stretch to accommodate another of Adora’s thick fingers, the tongue against her never slowing its attack on her clit. She’d managed to pull the blindfold off from one eye, and looked down in time to see Adora wink up at her before continuing to pull her tongue around and over and around and over her clit once more.

She felt the pressure in her lower abdomen grow and her thighs clenched almost painfully against Adora’s head. Her eyes drifted closed as she prepared herself to let go and – 

The sensations stopped. Catra opened her eyes again to glare down at where her girlfriend was supposed to be, but the blonde in question had already crawled back up to remove her blindfold completely. She smiled down at Catra before pulling her into a heated kiss. Catra growled when she realized that she could taste herself on Adora’s mouth and tongue, still desperate for the release she could feel slowly slipping away.

Adora leaned back and smirked at Catra’s dumbfounded expression. “I can’t let you have all the fun already, now can I?” She began to stand from the bed, enjoying her girlfriend’s indignant stuttering.

Catra laughed without mirth. “So you’ll just leave me like this, is that it? Mean trick, Adora.”

“Oh love,” Adora sighed, fiddling with something from the dresser with her back to Catra. “I could never resist seeing you orgasm against me. It’s just too early.”

“Too early? What does that even mean, idiot?” Catra huffed again as she smiled, slightly annoyed that her love had been so far away for even a few minutes.

“Thought you wanted me in charge, Cat? Relax babe, I’m going to take care of you.” With that Adora turned back to the bed, and watched as Catra’s jaw dropped at the image of their favorite toy strapped between her hips. She moved slowly back towards her girl, sitting on the edge of the bed and trailing her hands up from Catra’s ankles to her chest. She gave her nipples another affectionate but rough twist before hooking her hands just under Catra’s arms and pulling her to face her as she straddled her lap, the toy rubbing her slit as she adjusted. 

Catra moaned at the feel of the hard silicone against her, grinding her hips a little to feel it press against her clit as her eyes fell closed once more. Adora watched in fascination for a while, awestruck at the beauty that was the love of her life desperately chasing the pleasure that only Adora could give her. 

But when Catra started to beg, Adora couldn’t hold herself back any longer. 

“Baby, baby please. Inside. I need to feel you. I want you to take me. I need – I need”

As her love lost her self-restraint on top of her, Adora readjusted their bodies until the strap lined up with Catra’s entrance, keeping a firm hold of her waist so that she wouldn’t sink down on it too fast and injure herself. At Catra’s pitiful moan, she lowered her girlfriend until the first inch of the toy pressed inside her.

“Ah, ah, Adora! You feel so good baby, I - I love you.” Catra’s words were coming out fast and breathy as Adora slowly pushed the toy inside her to the hilt. They both moaned low when their hips finally met, Adora moving her hands to Catra’s face to pull her into another searing kiss. Their tongues seemed to fight for dominance until Adora shifted her hips into Catra again, causing the girl on top to whimper and take what Adora was willing to give her.

“That’s it, babe. You’re taking me so well. How does it feel?” Adora was moving slowly, shallow thrusts that were driving Catra to insanity. As her girl’s whines and groans became desperate, Adora slowed her pace even more, moving from thrusts to slow circles of her hips without changing the depth of the toy inside Catra. “Tell me what you need, kitten.”

Catra squealed at the name, something that once seemed so derogatory coming from her love’s mouth so sweetly at a time like this had her practically mewing. “You baby, I just need y –“ she was cut off as Adora started slowly pumping into her again, grabbing Catra by the waist and encouraging her body to bounce in time to her thrusts. “I need you, ‘Dor. I want to know that I’m yours. Show me how much you want me.”

Catra could feel herself rambling emotional sentiments, but couldn’t find it within herself to care. Not when the only person she’d ever loved was staring up at her with hunger and adoration in her gaze, kissing languidly along her collarbone before taking one breast into her mouth. Catra shrieked when she felt Adora’s teeth graze her nipple at the same time as a particularly deep thrust. “Stars, ‘Dor, I love you. I need you. I love you. I want you to take me. Fuck me. Use me.” The short sentences started alternating with gasps and moans as the two found their rhythm together. 

“I love you. You’re mine. Promise.” Adora raised her hands to cup both sides of Catra’s cheeks and pull her into a bruising kiss, never once slowing the motion of her hips. She pulled back when they needed air, noticing Catra’s whines becoming more desperate above her. “What do you need, kitten?”

“Please, please bab – AH. I want to cum, ‘Dor. Please baby, help me.” Adora pressed another kiss to her lips before reaching one hand down between their bodies, circling Catra’s stiff clit between two of her fingers.

“AH! Yes, baby right there. I’m so close.” Adora pumped harder into her girlfriend, feeling her walls tighten around the toy and causing it to press more firmly against her own clit. Adora was seeing the beginnings of stars as she desperately worked Catra so they could come together. With a groan, Adora sunk her teeth once more into Catra’s neck and pinched at her nipple with the hand not rubbing at her clit. The stars exploded into white behind her eyes as she continued thrusting up into Catra.

Catra came with a scream as soon as she felt Adora bite into her, overwhelmed by the sensations assaulting so many sensitive pieces of her body. Looking down to see that Adora had come just from fucking into her sent Catra into a second orgasm, feeling the waves of pleasure pulse out into every part of her body.

Adora pumped into Catra a few more times, helping them both ride out their climaxes. As her body calmed, Catra leaned heavily into Adora, resting her head down into her shoulder and breathing heavily.

“Okay, babe?” Adora mumbled, turning her head to press a kiss into Catra’s sweaty hairline as she cradled her love closer to her chest.

“Mmm. So good, ‘Dor. Thank you.” Catra murmured sleepily, a purr rising from her chest as she smiled under Adora’s kiss.

Adora chuckled lightly. “No, love, thank you. I’m going to pull out now, okay? Then I’ll grab you some water and we can relax.”

Catra whined a bit at the loss of the toy from inside her, still overly sensitive from her orgasms. Her girlfriend gently released her hands from their binding, massaging along her arms to encourage the blood flow. She laid Catra out on the bed, helping her cuddle into the pillows. Adora then stepped into their connected bathroom, throwing the toy in the sink to clean later before wetting a small towel with warm water and filling a large glass with cool water. 

She rejoined Catra in the bedroom, helping her sit up once more to drink most of the glass of water. As Catra sighed back into the pillows, Adora ran the towel against her thighs and around her crotch, cleaning the mess that the two had made so the other girl wouldn’t wake uncomfortable.

After tossing the towel into the hamper, Adora climbed back into bed next to her love, opening her arms so Catra could curl onto her chest. The two sat in peaceful silence for a while, the only sound the gentle purr Catra didn’t seem to realize she was making. Adora carded her fingers through the other girl’s curls, occasionally leaning into her to press a soft kiss against her skin.

“’Dor?” 

“Yeah, kitten?”

“I love you.”

“And I love you, too. Rest now, love.”

“Can we skip breakfast with Sparkles and Arrow Boy tomorrow? I want to spend all day right here with you.”

Adora smiled softly before turning Catra’s face to hers with her fingertips. A gentle kiss before resting their foreheads together. 

“Whatever you want, Cat. I’m right here with you, forever. I promise.”


End file.
